Usuario:Maldadpura
Historia Naci un dieciseis de junio de 1995, en un hopital de monjas a mediodia(mi papa dice que a esa hora las monjas empeizan a cantar y que soy especial (: ) en Hermosillo, Sonora. cuando tenia 4 años entre al kinder :) y a los 5 nacio mi hermano; lo odio pero ya no puedo vivir sin el :3. tambien cuando tenia 6 entre a la primaria y los amigos que hice el primer dia de clases a la fecha siguen siendo amigos mios :). a los 12 me gradue de la primaria y me sentia bien pequeño porque todos tenian 13 o 14 años y yo apenas cumpliria 13 al temrinar mi primer año de prepa. :/ Nadie me cree cuando les digo que ya estoy en el tercer semestre del bachillerato o preparatoria, porque soy muy bajo :c y dicen que estoy del tamaño de los niños de primero de secundaria y que hay niños de sexto ams altos que yo 8C En Junio de 2010 veia FOX y vi un avance de GLEE de que habria un prestreno del episodio en julio, y no tenia nada que hacer asi que busque en google sobre glee y me encontre el episodio y me gusto y ya queria ver los siguientes pero no se estrenaban hasta septiembre y espere olvide que ya se habian estrenado y cuando me acorde ya iban por el capitulo de Mash-Up y todos estaban enojados porque hubo un paron de 2 semanas proque en usa estaban pasando unos partidos de beisbol (baseball). y ya de ahi empece a seguir la serie todos los jueves para verlo subtitulado sin saber que podia verlo el miercoles por la noche sin subtitulos :/. Sobre mi Fan de Glee desde Junio 2009 con orgullo :) Mis contribuciones * Paralelos y Coincidencias entre las temporadas * Varias paginas de episodios de "The Glee Project " como Vulnerability Mis páginas favoritas Mis Episodios Favoritos tres por temporada. Temporada 1 *'Pilot' *'Showmance' *'Wheels' Episodios que No me gustan de la temporada 1 *'Mash-Up' no es malo, simplemente no me gusta... *'Laryngitis' Este episodio, se me hace bastante aburrido fue demasiado relleno, como lo de Rachel perdiendo la voz, o Puck saliendo con mercedes para recuperar su popularidad, la musica no destaco tanto como en otros episodios (eso pienso yo), solo me gustaron 2 canciones Jessie's Girl y One. *'Acafellas' Aburrido... Temporada 2 *'Original Song' *'Prom Queen' *'The Rocky Horror Glee Show' Episodios que No me gustan de la temporada 2 *'Born This Way' Demasiado relleno y decepciones en un solo episodio, y no avanza nada en la historia asi que inesesario :S *'New York' el episodio no es malo, pero no me gusta porque no es un buen final de temporada y es un copy&paste del final de la primera temporada. *'Britney/Brittany' empezo bien pero al meter 4 secuencias de sueño una tras otra, sin contar las otras 2 canciones que estan despues de las secuencias, dejando al episodio bastante vacio y a los personajes en una hora de no pares de bailar y cantar... Mis Personajes Favoritos *'Artie Abrams' *'Rachel Berry' *'Kurt Hummel' Los Personajes que''' ODIO''' *'Matt Rutherford' *'Rod Remington' *'Olivia Newton-John' Mis Parejas Favoritas *Finchel (Finn & Rachel) *Brittana (Brittany & Santana) *Klaine (Kurt & Blaine) *Samcedes (Sam & Mercedes) *Quartie (Quinn & Artie) *Wemma (Will & Emma) *Tike (Tina & Mike) Parejas que NO apoyo y deben ser destruidas! *Luck (Lauren & Puck) Lauren me cae bien y puck tambien pero prefiero Quick ;c *Puckleberry (Puck & Rachel) Tienen quimica, debo admitirlo pero Finchel es mejor :D *St.Berry (Jesse & Rachel) Solo tienen quimica para la musica para lo demas no... *Bartie (Brittany & Artie) BRITTANA FTW! *Tartie (Tina & Artie) Artie se merece algo mejor! *Fuinn (Finn & Quinn) THAT BITCH! :@ *Carma (Carl & Emma) Wemma FTW ! FUCK YEAAHH lml Mis Canciones Favoritas Una por episodio... Temporada 1 Temporada 2 Mis Corcunsantes Favoritos de The Glee Project Lindsay, Damian & Samuel *Lindsay: Es Bella, Simpatica y De verdad sabe cantar. tiene la actitud para estar en glee. *Damian: es gracioso, sabe cantar muy bien y no es como los demas que solo les importa ganar, y de los que odian a aluien en secreto :S *Samuel: Sabe cantar, es extrovertido, y como Matheus en glee no hay nadie como el... le daria mas variedad a glee y eso es fantastico!, aprte ya me imagine como una historia para el en glee xdddd... seria el que utilizaria drogas y seria un problema y estar con el club lo haria recapacitar etc.. Lindsay.jpg Damian McGinty.jpg Samuel.jpg Mi "Bottom Three" de participantes de The Glee Project Bryce , Alex & McKynleigh. *Bryce: De los doce es el PEOR cantaba, todo... TODOOO se lo tomaba a broma o a juego... no sabia bailar... cuando. Creo que es el unico participante que ODIO por su forma de ser y es de los que queria que no pasaran ni a la segunda semana... y asi fue (: ... aahh es cierto tambien lo odio porque es un Matt Rutherford 2.0 D: *Alex: No lo odio pero... ODIO que sea tan amanerado... tampoco soy homofobico, pero usa el pretexto de ser gay para sacar ventaja y eso si lo odio... y ODIE que lo escogieran ganador en la semana de la Teatralidad... fue el menos teatral y se veia tonto... debio haber ganado Samuel o Lindsay aquel desafio... Como sea si es expulsado si me sentiria mal porque tiene talento... pero usa el pretexto de ser gay y que todos lo deben ayudar como si fuera la gran cosa... por eso lo odio :/ *McKynleigh: No la odio... porque no se NADA de ella jamas habla... solo canta :S y se me hace que es muy aburrida... Tiene muy bonita voz pero no basta, si quiere ser de verdad un personaje en glee tiene que hablar por que si no se ira del camino de matt y no durara ni una temporada... Bryce.jpg Alex.jpg McKynleigh.jpg Fotos 379px-Tumblr_llptxyTirQ1qzbvyyo1_500.jpg 444px-Glee_EP_madonna_fun_made.jpg 25u4ehx.jpg|Slushie de sangre :B 2m4bmu0.jpg 307px-Tumblr_ll9jtqx14l1qe0m8uo1_500.jpg Be yourgleek.jpg Fan_made_inside_cover_rocky_horror.jpg Tumblr llaujdsYYc1qdnpeio1 500.gif Finchelkisspretending.gif Artie hotdog.png Hello cop.png Newyooooooork.png Sunshine as long as youre ther.png Ache in light up the world.png Final perfomance grettings.png Watts.png Charice 3.png Funeral howardo bamboo.png Funeral becky.png Funeral mercedes.png 444px-Glee_COMPILATION_2_b.jpg 398px-Kc&dftba.jpg Dont stop believing.jpg Glee-pilot.jpg Rachel01.png Rehab.png Respect.png Tumblr lg25ee8y0N1qzx2o9.jpg NewDirectionsGirls.png RachelBerry.jpg 2x07-mini-kurt.jpg Finnkurt.jpg Kurtrachelgravity.JPG 300 glee lc 052510.jpg 300px-Mansworld.jpg GLEEx218x004252.544.jpg GLEEx218x005627.306.jpg Glee-mercedes-frank-n-furter-.jpg Glee-santana-magenta-.jpg Glee 1sm.jpg Glee rocky9.png Riff Raff.jpg glee mustachioooo.gif ff-070-3-website.jpg|Dianna Agron en I Am Number Four junto a Alex Petyfer IAmNumberFour2.jpg|Numero 4 usando uno de sus legados I AM NUMBER FOUR Banner.jpg 265px-IILSFR5U8ttYEJa0u4a5tg.jpg RollingInTheDeep.jpg Thriller-glee.jpg 123px-Sam&Mini.jpg